


[podfic] Five Times Natasha Suspected She Was Jewish

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Antisemitism, Audio Format: MP3, Ballet, Female Jewish Character, Gen, Judaism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time she knew for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times Natasha Suspected She Was Jewish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Natasha Suspected She Was Jewish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055992) by [AnnabelleVeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleVeal/pseuds/AnnabelleVeal). 



> Thank you so much, AnnabelleVeal, for giving me permission to podfic! Today is my birthday, so I made a podfic about what I love best: awesome ladies, redheads, ballet, and Judaism. Happy birthday to me :)

Title: Five Times Natasha Suspected She Was Jewish  
Length: 10:21  
File size/type: 10 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bcm47s0mb4ku71c/Five_Times_Natasha_Suspected_She_Was_Jewish.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Maya Plisetskaya, _at 61 years old_ , dancing [her iconic "Dying Swan."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Luz5g-doa34) What an unbelievable beauty and talent.


End file.
